Graduation love
by supersped123
Summary: Rose and Scorpious are graduating their last year at Hogwarts as heads, true feelings are revealed. I will try and continue the story if people like it


_**This is my first ever fan fiction, hope you like it, if you do i will try and complete it**_

Rose weasley looked out across the sea of faces belonging to her fellow graduates, swallowing a lump that had become caught in her throat. She wouldn't admit that she was nervous, what Gryffindor lets nerves engulf them, Scorpious was standing next to her stroking her back whispering encouraging words in to her ear.

Rose and Scorpious had become friends in their first year, since her favourite cousin was put in the same house as him. They spent almost every waking moment with each other, and it was obvious to all but them that a romantic bond had formed ever since the first Hogsmead trip they spent together. It was a story of he loves her, she loves him but neither will admit it.

"Come on Rosie you can do it, you're a Gryffindor, where's all the bravery your supposed to have", scorpious whispered , "don't worry gorgeous, its one short speech about your favourite memory at Hogwarts and I'll be up there with you".

He suddenly stopped had he just called her gorgeous out loud, he had always found rose gorgeous, especially when her bright blue eyes sparkled when she looked at him. No matter what she looked like, if she was dressed in a magnificent ball gown or in sweatpants and a hoodie, she would always be his gorgeous best friend Rose Weasly. As soon as the words best friend floated through Scorpius's mind his smile dropped, 'yeah that's all we'll be, best friends. No way will someone as magnificent as rose weasley, daughter of ...two/thirds of the golden trio... Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, niece of the boy who lived Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley, feel about me, grandson of a death eater and son of a Malfoy, the same way as i feel about her'.

Rose was getting less nervous by the minute just by having scorpious this close to her and encouraging her to be the golden girl Gryffindor princess, everyone knew her to be. She looked at scorpious's silver mist eyes and saw a sudden flash of pain fly through them and saw his smile drop. What could be wrong to make him the Slytherin prince loose the smile that makes her melt whenever it was aimed towards her.

"Scorp you ok?" she questioned. He looked up to see the worried expression cross her face.

"Oh im fine, just thinking about...", he had to find something to tell her, and quick seeing as the worried expression started to morph into a suspicious one, "... about the fact I haven't seen albus much today and seeing as the whole weasley/potter clan are here its making me think he's up to something with your many cousins", he finished quickly.

"Wow your right, it's kinda suspicious not seeing him around, he's sure to be up to something prank related with both Uncle Fred and Uncle George here", Rose said with a quizzical look on her face. 'I know that's not what's bothering him, he should know by now that he can't get anything past me, but im too nervous about this stupid speech to bring him up on it now' Rose thought .

Suddenly the lights in the great hall dimmed and a spotlight was shone on the podium headmaster Severus Snape was standing behind. (Snape became deputy head after Dumbledore died and professor McGonagall became the head of Hogwarts. She later stepped down from the post because she much preferred to be the transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor. She had always believed that Severus deserved the post more than her) Snape held his wand to his throat and whispered "sonorus", barely audible enough for even him to here. His voice them boomed throughout the hall as he said "welcome friends, family and honoured guests, to the graduation of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry class of 2025", at this all the graduates where lead into the great hall by an extremely flustered and babbling Hagrid. When they all took their seats and Hagrid returned to the back of the hall as to not impair the view for the guests, Snape continued.

"I would like to congratulate all of the graduates on completing their eight years of schooling", (after the golden trio graduated Hogwarts added another year to the school so that the first years who came to Hogwarts could have a year of getting use to the castle and to magic, then complete the seven years of required schooling) "the head students Rose Weasly and Scorpious Malfoy are going to give you a speech on their favourite memory of Hogwarts and why, be prepared to laugh, cry and possibly sit through a long speech from Rose as she does in fact take after her mother in speech giving". Hermione blushed from her seat as the audience laughed and her husband stifled a snort.

"I would like to introduce Gryffindor's golden princess Rose Weasly to give her speech", Snape said with a smile. At this, the potter/weasly clan rose from their seats and began a deafening clap. Rose turned to Scorpious who gave her a gleaming smile and pushed her forward.

"Umm hi", Rose started she turned to look at Scorpious who was watching her with admiration. "Well im supposed to give a speech on my favourite memory from Hogwarts, but do you really think it's easy just picking one, I have so many favourite memories from Hogwarts ranging from ones with my family, the professors or most of them being with my best friend. Some people who went to Hogwarts with my parents would know of the rivalry between the Weasleys and the Malfoys and would be surprised that I have ended the family feud by becoming friends with Scorpious Malfoy. All my memories of this school include him, but now I guess I have to choose one. I guess I would have to choose the train ride at the beginning of our second year. He had just found out that I had a crush on someone and he wouldn't give up on finding out who. Still to this day, he hasn't found out, who the boy was. No matter what he's been going through at any time he is always there for me, he's been there to comfort me through break ups, fall outs and anything and everything else." Rose paused and a sudden thought flew through her mind 'I love him, I love Scorpious Malfoy my best friend' she had known since first year that she loved him, but the shocking thing about the thought was that she was ready to tell someone. Rose continued, "I guess im trying to say, my best memory about Hogwarts is Scorpius, and I hope that in the future that's not all he'll be, a memory. Thank you Hogwarts for the best years of my life, I will never forget what you have taught me" Rose finished with a curtsey and turned to see Scorpious with his eyes still on her grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Thank you rose, your parents should be proud of what an amazing student you are and that you were able to end the stupid feud that has ruled yours and Scorpious's ancestry for hundreds of years. Now I would like to welcome rose's favourite memory, scorpious Malfoy", Snape laughed as scorpious took the podium.


End file.
